Magic or just luck?
by Purkayz
Summary: Bella has one friend, No boyfriend, and School sucks.On her birthday she gets a special gift from her brother,Emmett.She wishes for popularity and love from the football captain, Edward Cullen.The next day her wishes come true.*All human.Dont own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another story……Review please? So here is the family**

**Emmett and Bella**

**Edward and Alice**

**Jasper and Rosalie**

**-------**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriends for now**

**Jasper and Alice**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

**Bpov**

"Wow Emmett! I love it!" I smiled, giving him a hug. I slipped on the silver bracelet. It sparkled in the sunlight. He rubbed the back of his head, he was so tall compared to me, sometimes I wondered if he was really my brother.

"Your Welcome, Bells." He grinned, probably glad I liked it. Mom had given me a journal and Dad gave me a iPod. I gave a soft smile.. He yawned.

"Your tired? Since when is Emmett Swan tired?" I asked. He shrugged and ruffled my hair.

"Time to hit the hay, Night Dad, Mom. Happy birthday sis." He mumbled, stalking off to his room. Dad and mom picked up some of the wrapping paper off the floor. He looked up at me.

"You'd better get to sleep too, missy. You have school tomorrow." Dad said. Mom nodded.

"Yes! Off to bed, dear." She gave a smile to dad.

"Sure, night!" I ran out of the room with my gifts. School. My Sunday just got ruined. I didn't really have any friends, only Alice Cullen Definitely no boyfriend. Even Emmett tried to pretended not to know me at school. I looked at my bracelet. I had a huge crush on Edward Cullen. Why would he like me? There was no reason.

"I wish….I wish that Edward liked me. I wish Rosalie Hale would invite me into her clique, like she did with Alice." I cried into the night. I wished my wish would come true. It was just a dream though.

I shut off the light and went to bed.

**Review and I'll write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's taken long to update… Life gets in the way, anyways here you are.**_

_**~Kayz**_

Bpov

"Beep. Beep." A annoying buzz sounded in my ears. I turned around to look at my clock. Was it really 7:30 am already? Groaning I got up and off of my warm, soft, and comfy mattress and slipped on my pink fuzzy bear slippers. I could tell it was going to be a long day as soon as I got up.

I looked up at my reflection, was my hair always this _dark_…and _long_…and _pretty_?

My eye's seemed more….I don't know, pretty? _Bright_?

Maybe this was the affects of being 18. I just didn't expect it to be so quick….

I slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to fall down them. Emmett had beat me down.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Emmett's booming laughing echoed through-out the house. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath. I ate my cereal, quickly, not even tasting it. I grabbed my bag from the chair and headed toward my Chevy.

When I drove into the school parking lot, people were staring more than usual.

Feeling self conscious, I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Feeling even MORE self conscious, I got out and slammed the door. I turned around to see a blonde starring at me.

With a feeling of dread, I recognized the person as Rosalie Hale. I gulped, the dread spreading.

_Get ready for the heap of insults Bella. Breathe. Breathe…._I told myself.

Rosalie's (or should I say the evil persons) pace was very slow and it seemed to take forever for her to strut over to me. I gulped once more, bracing myself.

"Hey Girlie. What's up?" Rosalie said in a relaxed tone.

I was about to blurt bunch of insults at her, girlie? What's up? What's up with her!

She's always hated me and now she's 'acting' nice? This was a total trick, I knew it, but I'd play along.

"Nothing much, Rose. You?" I asked, trying to sound causal. She gave a beautiful, blinding smile.

"Same, oh and happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't make it, I was out of town for the weekend." She apologized….

Rosalie Hale was apologizing for not making to my birthday?? What the heck?? How did the Rosalie Hale even know that it was my birthday?? Emmett wouldn't have told her, and I mean, even if he had, she wouldn't have care. Why the heck was she treating me like her…… friend?

This was getting weird. Rosalie looked over to her right.

"Look who's coming, Bella!" She whispered in my ear, giggling slightly.

I glanced over. My heart began to pound. THE Edward Cullen was walking over to us. This was way far too good to be true. Wait, was this there little trick? It better not be. I shook my head of that thought.I turned to Rosalie.

"W-o-w." I mumbled. She giggled and waved to him.

I didn't realize. He was this close until he kissed me on the cheek.

I turned toward him. The Edward Cullen just kissed me on the cheek. _Are you sure this isn't a trick? Holy crap! I hoped this wasn't a trick_. If this was, I would personally kill Rosalie Hale.

I whispered even quieter in Rose's ear. "Why'd he kiss me on the cheek?"

Rose rolled her eyes and gave me a 'Are you kidding me Bella' look.

"Because silly, you didn't turn to kiss him on the lips. Duh. That's what a girlfriend is supposed to do." Rose said sighing quietly, as though I was the one acting stupid.

Rosalie Hale was acting like my friend and she said that Edward Cullen was my….my….BOYFRIEND?

_**Thanks to lily who betaed the chapter! =) Yay! Review and be happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_oKAY! :) LETS DO THIS!_**

BPOV

I wasn't thinking straight, first my heart was beating so fast it couldprobably jump out of my chest, and then I was trying to get over this shock._Was this really happening to me?_

I looked at Rosalie trying to get some answers. Did she belong in an asylum?Was she going mad? She looked sane. I started trying to think ofpossibilities…..amnesia? Crazy disease? Maybe she hit her head on somethinghard…like a rock? ….AWW,

WHO CARED!!! I HAD EDWARD CULLEN AS A BOYFRIEND!!

Speaking of my boyfriend…

I turned toward me a wink, he put his arms around my waist and then the god kissed me. He was certainly acting for my supposed boyfriend…there was really no otherword for it. I turned to him and gave an ecstatic smile, I hoped I didn't look like a

mad woman.

"Hey Bella, are we still on for a movie tonight?" He had a hopeful lookon his face, as if I could deny him. How could I possibly say no to thatgorgeous guy?

"Yeah, totally." I managed. Mentally I smacked myself…_way to play it cool, Swan. _But then my heart started to race at the thought ofit….fantasizing….Just us. Me and him. Edward and Bella….Bella and Edw-

Rosalie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm ready." She said, loud and proud.

Wait… Edward and I weren'tgoing to be alone? We were going on a double date… with Rosalie and….._Emmett?!? _This was going to be interesting…

"You'd better be." Edward teased as he gave a soft chuckle. "We'd better get going Bells (I swooned slightly at the nickname), Mr. Banner'snot going to like it if were late…again."

He gave me a devilish smile. I couldn't help but blush. Rosalie rolled her blue eye's and stared at me asif wondering why I was blushing.

"Well see ya guys later then…" She trailed off and then walked offered his hand and I gladly accepted.

It felt nice….natural in away. We walked to class in silence. It wasn't awkward. Well not for me at least, it was more of a comfortable silence. We took our seats in the smallclassroom.

"So…" I began. "How did we….uh…meet again?" I asked, not looking at him. I wanted to know. It felt strange not knowing.

"You don't remember?" He replied, softly, sounding hurt…

"I'm just feeling a bit confused…." I told him.

"We liked each other at first sight. I asked you out, you said 's pretty much it. We've been dating ever since." I saw him turn,out of the corner of my eye.

He looked disappointed, and I smacked myself internally at making such a dumb move.

"Oh. Now I remember." I pretended a flow of memories came rushing in. Inodded for extra effect.

Just as I was about to save my butt, the stupid teacher decided to open her big mouth.

I gave a big unnecessary sigh as she began to…teach.

_Later that day (at lunch)_

We went through the rest of the day not talking. Now it was awkward- and even I could feel it. I knew I shouldn't have asked. I was being…**not** cool. Orat least not as cool as I was supposed to be acting. _Way to ruin it your gift from the gods, Bella…_I

sat down next to Rose at the table, taking in the other girls, gossip follwing through their over glossed lips. I could only assume were our 'posse'. I glanced at there faces; Lauren, Jessica and some other girl I didn't know, were checking there make-

up in there pocket mirrors. I rolled my eye's. Could they really be that obsessed withtheir make-up? Really! Can you say '_shallow'_ much?

The only _'sane'_ person there was Alice, but she was to busy chatting to her boyfriend, Jasper to notice that I had sat down.

"Which movie are we going to see?" I asked lightly. Edward, trying to lighten the tension I had created earlier. I waited for him to respond, some what nervously.

EPOV _**(A/n the moment we've all been waiting for!!!!! Drum roll please?)**_

"What movie are we going to see?" Bella's soft voice came from beside me. God, she was so pretty. I was too busy drooling at her when she asked the question, it came to me as a surprise. _Oh crap…I guess I hadn't thought of this yet…_Which one..

Let's see. I knew the perfect movie. Emmett would thank me later, I thought smugly. He had been telling me to do this for a while.

"A really scary one." I told her. That would have her hanging on to methe whole time! It would be an _'Edward! Save me!' _kind of movie. I gave a comforting

smile at Bella, who was shaking a little bit at the thought. She had been acting a little different today….she looked the same but Icouldn't quite put my finger on it…she was being different then usualtoday, but I didn't care. She was pretty and that's

really all that mattered.

The Lunch Bell rang. I sighed. Life wouldn't start until the next bell ran at _3:00_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_I'll keep this sort....REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is a quick update. REALLY REALLY sorry I took so long updating, school starts soon, so I won't update this story until next week (I think….)**

**Anyways here you go!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. All I really could remember was looking at Bella 24/7. I sighed. So pretty, gorgeous, smart, did I mention pretty?

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!_

I jumped from my seat, hearing the bell. I glanced over at the time, 3:00. _Really? Already? Holy cow!_

I, again, looked over at my Bella. She was starring back at me. I held out my hand as she gave a gentle blush. We headed towards the door in silence.

I opened the car door and she slid inside. I really loved my Volvo. It was awesome. I turned up the radio so that the silence won't overcome us. Bella seemed relived not to speak.

When we finally made our way to the movies, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us.

"Finally, we've been waiting for-" Emmett pretended to check his watch, Rosalie in turn rolled her eye's and sighed.

"Like 5 minutes, Emmett." She giggled. Emmett snickered. She gave a really evil smile.

"We didn't mind though…." She looked at Emmett, which caused him to pull her closer.

_EW! Mental images! EW! _

Bella cringed beside me probably thinking the same thing.

"So, let's get our tickets then." She smiled at all of us.

After we got out ticket slips we slowly walked into the playing room.

_Let the show begin! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Edward held the popcorn in the middle of us. I grabbed some and shoved it in my mouth.

I wasn't ready for this. Edward slowly scotched over closer to me. I could feel sweat coming from under my armpits. That my friend was _disgusting_.

I gave a silent gulp and braced myself. Oh this was no biggie, just the fact that I was dating the _hottest and most popular _guy at school.

No sweat right? Wrong! If I screwed up….this could be the worst night ever.

Edward, the lion, was getting closer by the second, inching forward towards his target… the lamb, also known as……..me.

______________________________________________________________

EPOV

I couldn't wait to touch her, my angel, I just needed to be closer.

Bella grabbed some popcorn and through it in her mouth, I liked I girl that ate. I smiled towards myself. I leaned in.

Bella slowly turned toward me I pushed my lips as far as they would go, hoping to make contact with hers soon. I felt something

warm on my lips. They were Bella's. I found myself licking her lower lip, wanting her permission for entrance, she slowly opened her mouth. This was just the beginning…..

BPOV

When we come out of the movie, I had absolutely no idea on what we had just seen. Me and Eddie here were way to busy making out to notice. When we were back in the light I was blushing so hard, it looked almost like I had been running around

on a hot day in gym class. Emmett's hair was really messed up, so obviously they…um…._went there too…_

Rosalie finally spoke up. "Well. That was an interesting movie. Don't ya think?"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically. Edward shrugged like it was no big deal. I mumbled under my breath. 'Yes.'

Rosalie grinned, she had an idea. "Hey lets grab some drinks and go back to my place!" Emmett seemed eager. I gave a sharp and quick nod.

We pulled up to a gas station and bought some liquor. I hadn't even had a beer before, I gulped, this was my first time, I didn't even know Emmett drank, let alone Edward.

Before I knew it we were at the beautiful blonde's house.

I sighed as we got out of the car.

_____________________________________________________________

**Reviews make me write a lot faster!!!! =) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I chugged the rest of my beer.

Bella looked at in anxiously at her own drink.

What was she so worried about? She was 18 now. It was Legal, well at least for her anyways. It's almost like she had never drank before….

_Stop Edward, she's fine…. Maybe she is still in awe from that awesome make-out session there……_

Yeah, that sounded about right.

I got out of Rose's car and held Bella's petite hand.

Rosalie struggled with the key's and then when she finally got in she tripped on the doorstep.

She was on the ground laughing her dumb blonde head off!

Then jumped up and ran screaming "SEXY EMMETT IS MY MAN!"

"Oh! Rose, babe, weee ssh-ould like get a rooooom!" Emmett fumbled after her.

I shook that thought in my head away.

"No fair Emmett! Your drunk….already!??" I pouted.

Bella gasped.

"How many times have I drank this week?" Bella asked worried.

"I dunno, maybe like…10 or 12 times?" I guessed.

Bella sighed and took another sip of her beer.

_That's it Bella…get drunk._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Bpov

The beer, yes the beer was NASTY!

Yuck!

I don't know why people are addicted to this stuff.

I sighed then took another sip.

If you haven't drank before….you become drunk faster….CRAP!

Better get this done and over with.

I tipped the beer jug over and beer came gushing into my open awaiting mouth. I began to feel…high. I didn't know what was happening….. Why is everything spinning?

Then I saw Edward….

**XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Epov

Bella looked as if she had gone crazy.

She was already drunk??

Wow.

She only drank one beer!

How'd she do that?

"Eddddd-ieee kins! I wu-uggg-vvvv you! Gimme a biiiig kissy on da wippps!!" She sang.

I loved drunk Bella.

I grabbed another beer.

Chugged and repeted.

I finally felt whoosy after ummm 5 bottles.

"C'monnnn Eddie beaar! Rawr! Bella wants to playyy!" She giggled.

I jumped on her.

"Your wish is my command!" I kissed her.

I was sane enough to here Rosalie scream, "LET'S PLAY 5 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

**XXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Yaya! Done this chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while… the rest of the story will NOT be the closet thingy. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Anyways…. Here you are.**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**BPOV**

I yawned.

Where was I??

In a bed…. In a unfimiliar room, with someone breathing next to me...

wait someone was breathing next to me???…..I slowly looked over-

"AH!….Edward?" I blinked my eye's disbelieving. If I had just gotten….

"Hey, babe." Edward smiled, softly. His emerald green eye's sleepy.

"What h-happened?" I stuttered.

Edward laughed.

"More than I could ever explain…." He trailed off.

I bit my lip, this was….EW!

"We should get ready to go…" I told him.

"Huh? Go where?" Edward seemed puzzled.

"School, it's Tuesday…" I sounded like it should've been obvious.

"School?" He repeated, sounding like _I_ was the one speaking gibberish.

"Yeah…. Where'd my bracelet go?"I felt my wrist. No metal chain was there.

I began to look under the sheets.

Frantic now, I jumped to the floor and began to search for it. No, no. This could not be happening. No, NO!

Edward got up off the bed and a loud CRACK sounded. That better not have been-

"Bella, I think I found it…" Edwards voice came from behind me. Slowly I twisted towards him. There in his fingers was a broken clasp, and tiny charms dangling for dear life. Edwards face twisted into a slight trace.

Was this really happening…?

"Isabella? Isabella Swan? W-what are you doing here?" Edward asked,now dazed.

He didn't have a clue who I was. The bracelet's magic was already fading. My face fell. Not even 2 days......

"Um, I don't know." I tried to sound clueless.

"Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" He questioned. Then it dawned on him. "Oh my," He whispered.

I picked up my clothes and ran to the bathroom, this could not be happening.

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the house.

I didn't care if I needed to sprint all the way home.

I began to cry, tears splurged out of my eye's faster than ever. I couldn't have been more embarrassed.

Finally reaching my house, I ran up to my room. Oh how I wished it was Friday….

Then I could just sit at home and sulk all day. How would I ever be able to go to school tomorrow??????

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**2nd last chapter! Hope you enjoyed =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can you believe it? It's the last chapter already!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy. I DID STEAL A LINE FROM THE CLIQUE SERIES SO YEAH! IT'S NOT MINE SO DON'T GO AND SAY I DIN'T DISCLAIM IT!!!! CUZ I JUST DID!**

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**BPOV**

I somehow managed to stay under my bed spread of sheets for the whole day with out any interruptions.

I was very thankful for that.

At 3:50pm, when school ended I jumped out of bed, grabbed my book bag sprang out the door and hid in the bush. A couple minutes later dad's cruiser pulled into the rocky driveway. Emmett was listening to his mp3 and bobbing his head along to the beat. I ran towards him, pretending I had walked home from school too.

Dad waved his hand at us.

"Hey kiddo's. How was school?" He grabbed some crime files from his seat.

I smiled. He didn't know.

"Good, history was boring, it's almost as if I wasn't there…" I could've laughed at the inside joked I shared with myself.

"Yeah, it was cool." Emmett said from behind.

I opened the door and began to relax everything was going to be ok.

Or so I thought…..

Mom came home 2 hours later, by this time I had almost forgotten the whole situation. We ate our hamburgers in silence. That was nice. I had felt no need to talk whatsoever.

At 11:00pm, I couldn't stay up any longer, I wanted to hide away in my cover's again. Emmett had 'disappeared' into his room for homework so it was practically just mom, dad and I on the small light pink couch.

Yawning (pretending to be sleepy) I got up and said goodnight to them. I walked into the dark hall and began to move my hand towards my bedroom handle.

I felt a presence for someone.

"Bella," It began. The voice was very cold and dark. I didn't like it. The voice didn't belong to mom. Not to dad either….

"Emmett?" I asked, not knowing where to look.

"Stay away from my friends." Emmett sneered.

I shuddered, I had never seen him like this, he was acting so….mean.

"What are you tal" I began.

"You know darn right what I mean!" He whisper-yelled, probably so mom and dad wouldn't hear.

"I-I'm uh, sorry?" It sounded like a question.

"I don't want an apology, Bella! Just stay away! Got it? I'm this close to kicking your-"

"Emmett!" I hushed him.

Did he really need to swear?

He glared at me. I could feel it in the darkness. I gulped, but he must've heard me because he stalked off to his room.

I frantically ran into mine and shut the door a bit to loudly. Tomorrow was not going to be good.

Surprisingly I slept like a baby. A soft dreamless night. Too bad I woke up.

I noticed Emmett watching my every move when I came down for breakfast,

"Morning," I said, trying to sound sleepy. Emmett's glare lightened for a second.

"Morning," He greeted in a emotionless tone.

Faster than I would've liked we were out the door with our book bags and lunches. Emmett was silent all the way to school, I wondered if he was still mad or if he just wanted to listen to his mp3. I didn't dare break the unknown silence.

Finally arriving at school Emmett was off with his 'usual' crowd. I sighed, getting welcomed by Alice.

"Hey, where were you yesterday? Rumours are spreading like mad that you were…uh….sleeping with Edward? Is that true??"

Alice's eye's widened as I nodded solemnly. I could feel Rosalie's glare drill a giant hole in my back. This wasn't going to be good. I turned around to face my 2nd worst nightmare(first being Edward) across the parking lot.

I angrily walked towards her.

"Hello Queen of the bit-" She began.

"Seriously Rosalie? Is your life that miserable, that you have to insult me everytime you see me?" I shouted at her, not knowing where the huge pulse of courage came from.

"No, my life is quite good, actually, yours on the other hand….well, me insulting you is probably the highlight of _your _day." She replied in a taunting tone.

A group of jocks made a 'Ohhh, she got burned' chatter from behind her.

Rosalie put a smug smile on her beautiful face.

"Rosalie, Did I invite you to a BBQ?" I asked her.

"No…." Rosalie said, obviously confused.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" I shouted in her face.

The jocks actually laughed _with _me this time. It felt great.

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'Whatever,' in defeat.

She walked away knowing she had been beaten.

I turned around now to see my WORST nightmare, what was with people standing behind me these days???

"Hello, Edward." I said, wanted to walk away, far, far away, but my legs wouldn't budge.

"Hello." He said in a small voice.

His expression surprised me, he looked sheepish.

I gulped. This was more awkward than I had imagined. His face seemed to be getting closer to mine. Before I knew it Edward was kissing me. So I kissed back.

He wasn't mad!!! Yes! Rosalie was officially my worst enemy now. Right now everything just seemed right. Edward pulled away, now grinning.

"Ready to go, girlfriend?" He said shyly.

I nodded. Was this magic or just luck? That answer I would never know.

_FIN!!!_

** YAYA! IT'S COMPLETE! Thanks for reading! Help me reach 45 reviews! =D heart everyone!!!**


End file.
